Jasper
Jasper, ilk görünümünü "Geri Dönüş" bölümünde yapmış olan bir Anadünya Taşıdır. Kendisi bir kuvars askeridir ve "Dünyalılar" bölümü itibariyle bozulmuştur. Peridot tarafından fiziksel formu yok edilip Ametist tarafından baloncuklanan Jasper, şu an tapınaktaki Yakma Odası'nda bulunmaktadır. Görünüş Bozulmamış Hali Jasper'ın mandalina teninin üzerinde - yüzü ve kollarında - kırmızıya kaçan turuncu rengi izler bulunmaktaydı. Kehribar rengi gözleri ve dolgun dudakları vardı. Taşı burnunun üstündeydi ve gür, bej-beyaz renkli kalın saçları vardı. Kaslı bir bedeni vardı ve Garnet'tan uzun ve genişti, yani fiziksel olarak model bir kuvars askeriydi. Peridot'unkine yakın olan kolsuz, derin V yakalı ve ortasında sarı bir elmas olan bir bodysuit giymekteydi. Kıyafetinin gövdesi kestane rengi, altı ise maun rengiydi. Uçları koyu kırmızı olan kırmızı botlar giyiyordu. Bozulmuş Hali Bozulmasından sonra bedeni birleştiği kurtsal buz canavarına benzemiştir fakat bedeninin çeşitli yerlerinde mavi dikenler çıkmıştır, gözlerini kaybetmiştir ve kafasının iki tarafındada boynuzu çıkmıştır. Boynunda kirli beyaz bir yelesi çıkmış, teni turunculaşmış ve teni ile birlikte dişleride turunculaşıp keskinleşmiştir. Kişilik Jasper, acımasız ve vahşi bir kişiliğe sahiptir. Yanı sıra kendisi çok dikbaşlı ve güçlüdür. Yüksek seviyeli bir taş savaşçısı olarak kabul edilen Jasper, Anadünya'ya başlayan isyan'dan kıdemlidir. Jasper, Peridot ve Lapis Lazuli'ye çok yetkili ve militaristtir, yanı sıra sadece kendisi umrundadır. Kendisi için füzyon sadece güçsüz taşları daha güçlü yapan bir şeydir. Savaşmak için yapılan Jasper, çok dayanıklıdır. Kendisi Dünya'ya geldiğinde ilk önce Garnet, Ametist ve İnci'yi yenmiştir. Ama asıl amacı Rose Kuvars'ı bulmak ve onla dövüşmektir. Bunun nedeni elmasına yaşananlardır. Rose'ın insan çocuğa dönüşmesine pek şaşırmamıştır."Tatlı Rüyalar" bölümünde Jasper normalden daha çok kızgın ve acımasızlaşmıştır. Bunun nedeni kendisinin Lapis'le bir alemde esir olarak kalmasıdır. Füzyon "Süper Karpuz Adası" bölümünde geri döner, bu kez Jasper tamamen kontröldedir ve taşlara saldırır. Füzyon ayrıcılanca Lapis çifliğe geri dönmüş ama Jasper bir deprem sonucu kaybolmuştur. "Denizde Yalnız" bölümünde Jasper bir 'füzyon delisi' olmuştur. Lapise geri Malakit olması için yalvarmıştır. Lapis bunu reddecinde Steven'e saldırmış ama Lapis onu yenmiştir. Tarihçe thumb|center|link=Jasper/Tarihçe|749x749px Özellikler thumb|Jasper'ın miğferi. Tüm Çağ-1 taşları bir silah çağırabilir, Jasper da dövüşte kendisine ait büyük bir miğfer çağırabilir. Bu miğfer düşmanının kafasına büyük zararlar verebilicek bir silahdır. Bir Kuvars olmak savaşa odaklı olmaktır diyen Jasper,Peridot'a göre Jasper, 'nihai' kuarts, tamamen harika yapılmış, kendisinden öte bir savaş makinesi olduğuna inanır. Kendisi durdulamaz bir fiziksel ve dayanalıklık gücü vardır. "Denizde Yalnız"da görüldüğü gibi kendisi bir gemiyi durdurabilicek bir güce sahiptir. Jasper ayrıca şovdaki en yetenekli taşlardan birisir. Bir savaş gemisi patlamasından hayatta kalmak,çekirdek şoku geçirmek ve Rose'un Kılıcı'na dayanaklı olmak bunlara bir örnektir. Kendisi bozulunca bunları yavaşça kaybetmiştir Füzyonlar * Lapis Lazuli ile birleşince Malakit'i oluştururlar. Yetenekler * Miğfer Yetenekliği: '''Jasper kendi miğferini aynı Garnet'in zırh eldivenleri gibi kullanabilir ve bu kritik hasarlar yapabilir yada direkten fiziksel form kaybına sebep olabilir. * '''Dövüş Sanatları: Jasper silahsız dövüş sanatlarıyla dövüşebilir, bu konuda çok beceriklidir. Buna bir örnek ise Ametist'le "Kırbacı Çatlat" bölümündeki dövüş sahnesidir ** Kafa Atma: Adından görüldüğü gibi Jasper kafa atabilir. İlişkiler Rose Kuvars/Steven Kuvars Universe Jasper holds some animosity towards Rose, as Jasper was present and fought for the loyalist Gem forces during The Rebellion on Earth. She was looking forward to "beating her into the ground" upon arriving on Earth. Despite this, Jasper expresses a great deal of respect towards Rose for her role as the military commander of the war, although she does harbor disgust towards Rose's love for the Earth and will to fight for the planet. Jasper believes that Steven is Rose, and treats him as such. In "Chille Tid", Jasper is shown to harbor a vendetta against Steven and tries to attack him upon seeing him. However, Lapis manages to restrain and suppress Jasper. In "Super Watermelon Island", her personality through Malachite shows that she stills bears animosity towards Steven, even referring to him by name instead of Rose (though it could've been Lapis before Jasper steals away control and crushes the Watermelon Steven he was controlling), to the point where the Watermelon Steven's resemblance of him angers her. However, while Steven and Jasper have by no means a friendly relationship, he did call out to her when she fell into a crack in the earth, apparently valuing her life nonetheless. In "Alone at Sea", Jasper is still unaware that Steven and Rose are not the same, referring to him as "a dulled down version of Rose Quartz". Despite her dislike for him, she does not attempt to harm him until Lapis rejects her pleas to reform Malachite. When Steven continues to defend Lapis, Jasper blames Steven, charging at him in an attempt to shatter him before Lapis intervenes. In "Crack the Whip ", Jasper insulted Rose for choosing a defective Quartz like Amethyst and stated she must have low standards when Amethyst counters by saying that Rose thought that Amethyst was perfect the way she is. In "Earthlings", Steven finally tells Jasper his name, though she continues to refer to him as Rose. When Steven tries to prevent her from being completely corrupted using his healing powers, she attacks him and comes to the conclusion that Rose takes advantage of weakened or defective Gems like Amethyst by feigning concern for them to convince them to follow her, believing that her (and by extension Steven's) compassionate nature is a facade. Jasper also reveals that she came back to Earth so she could defeat Rose because of what she did to Pink Diamond. Stevonnie thumb|Stevonnie ve Jasper savaşırken. In "Crack the Whip", Jasper is shown to be visibly disgusted when Steven fuses with the human Connie to rescue Amethyst, who Jasper had just defeated and was about to destroy her gemstone. As with Steven, Jasper refers to Stevonnie as Rose (likely due to the fact that they only possess Rose's gemstone, Stevonnie used both of Rose's weapons, and because she is unaware of Stevonnie's name or true nature). When Stevonnie manages to put up a decent fight, Jasper expresses frustration at once again having difficulty fighting a fusion and retreats back into the ocean, swearing revenge. Lapis Lazuli Jasper was put in charge of overseeing Lapis, following her return to Homeworld. After imprisoning her, she forces Lapis into being hers and Peridot's informant as a way to help them find and capture the Crystal Gems. Jasper treats Lapis very roughly and sends her back to her cell after finding out she withheld information from her, despite her saying it's not relevant to the mission. When Jasper attempts to coerce Lapis into fusing with her to defeat the Crystal Gems, Lapis eventually agrees. The two fuse together to form Malachite, with Jasper initially appearing to be the dominant personality. Before Jasper could make use of her new form, Lapis regains control of her hydrokinetic ability to bind and imprison their fusion beneath the ocean. While trapped beneath the ocean, Jasper is tenacious in her efforts to either regain control of Malachite or escape the fusion. They are later unfused in "Super Watermelon Island" after being defeated by Alexandrite. In "Alone at Sea", Jasper begs Lapis to re-fuse with her, claiming they were better together than apart. She claims that Lapis is a monster, and only she could handle that power. Jasper appears sycophantic, claiming that she has changed. After being rejected, she became enraged and attempted to "shatter" Steven until she was thrown back into the ocean by Lapis. Kristal Taşlar/Aleksandrit Due to the Crystal Gems being traitors who staged a rebellion against their Homeworld, and the fact that Jasper fought on the side of the loyalist Gems in the conflict, her view on the Crystal Gems is naturally a negative one. She is eager to settle the score with them; so much so that she expresses disappointment in the fact that the only ones left from Rose's army are the Crystal Gems. She initially considers them unworthy for her to fight personally and simply orders Peridot to blast them with the Gem Warship. In "Super Watermelon Island", she takes control of Malachite to 'have some fun' and destroy the Crystal Gems, who have fused as Alexandrite. During the fight, she does thank the Crystal Gems for proving her previous opinion wrong and showing that fusion is not just a cheap trick. To 'thank' them, she attempts to unfuse Alexandrite by squeezing her with hands created by water and freezing them, as she sees there is room for only 'one abomination'. Garnet Jasper and Garnet's relationship is very antagonistic, as Jasper's self-reliant outlook on life means that she looks down on Garnet for being a fusion. When she first meets Garnet, she refers to her as a "shameless display", implying she knew that Garnet was a fusion. Her defeat at the hands of Garnet in a rematch pushes her to make the hypocritical decision to fuse with Lapis in an attempt to become stronger. This rash decision led to her confinement at the bottom of the ocean until "Super Watermelon Island". Ametist thumb|Jasper Ametist'i hem fiziksel hemde duygusal biçimde yenerken. Jasper quickly recognized that Amethyst is a Quartz Gem warrior much like herself, only an "overcooked runt", indicating that despite their shared heritage, she sees Amethyst as just another Crystal Gem rebel, and perhaps an inferior version of herself. In "Crack the Whip", she belittles and insults Amethyst over her inferiority, claiming that Rose must have low standards when Amethyst argued that Rose said she was perfect the way she is, which caused Amethyst to attack her in anger only to be defeated and poofed. Jasper then attempts to kill Amethyst by crushing her gemstone, forcing Steven and Connie to fuse into Stevonnie to rescue her, which shows that Jasper is willing to kill Amethyst. She also commented that if Amethyst wasn't defective, she could have been like Jasper herself. Despite being saved and regenerated, Amethyst is affected negatively by her defeat and the fact that Steven and Connie managed to ward off Jasper without her help, causing her to question her usefulness, having apparently taken Jasper's comments about her to heart. As of "Beta," Amethyst still holds a grudge against Jasper and trains extensively for a rematch against her, much to Steven's concern. In "Earthlings," with some encouragement from Steven, Amethyst finally overcomes her feelings of worthlessness and forms Smoky Quartz with him in an attempt to defeat Jasper once and for all. After Jasper was corrupted following her fusion with the Snow Monster and poofed by Peridot, Amethyst seems to take pity on Jasper and even refers to her as "Sis" (as they are both Quartz gems that were made on Earth) as she bubbled her gem. Dumanlı Kuvars Upon first seeing Smoky Quartz, Jasper commented that fusion was the only tactic the Crystal Gems had. After realizing she could not win against them, she exclaimed that she would not lose against yet another fusion. Ironically, this incited her to fuse with a Corrupted Gem, which ultimately leads to her own corruption. İnci Jasper'ın, hem hizmetli şeklinde hem de asi şeklinde, İnci'ye neredeyse hiç saygısı yoktur. Anadünya İncileri, hizmetli sınıfından olduğu ve kendinden yüksek sınıfta olan Taşlar için çalıştığı için Jasper, İnci'yi kaybolmuş ve bozuk olarak görmektedir. Peridot Jasper and Peridot seem to hold some tension between each other. Most of this seems to stem from the fact that Jasper is put in charge of escorting Peridot, as the Crystal Gems repeatedly hinder Peridot's efforts, forcing Peridot to report to her superior(s) and ask for additional help in the matter. Jasper pays little attention to Peridot's grievances and complaints, possibly as a result of Jasper looking down on Peridot, who is more of an intellectual/technician than a warrior. Peridot states in a message intended for Yellow Diamond that Jasper was her escort, though the Rubies sent by Yellow Diamond later clarified that Jasper was acting leader of the mission to Earth. In Earthlings, Jasper seemed surprised to find that Peridot has joined the Crystal Gems, and no longer serves Homeworld. Sarı Elmas As a Homeworld soldier, Jasper answers to Yellow Diamond and is fiercely loyal to her. Although she still refers to Pink Diamond as her Diamond. Upon mistaking Steven for Rose Quartz, Jasper immediately ordered Steven to be captured and brought before Yellow Diamond. Their personal relationship is unknown, although in "Message Received" Yellow Diamond seemed less concerned about her than the ship she was on and in "Hit the Diamond", Yellow Diamond sent a team of Rubies to find and retrieve Jasper. Pembe Elmas Not much is known about the relationship between Jasper and Pink Diamond, though from Jasper's ideology, shows that she had a great deal of respect for her as she served under her. This respect continued as Jasper is still angered towards Rose Quartz for what she did to her former leader. Jasper continues to refer to Pink Diamond as her Diamond even after she was shattered, showing how much respect she had for her. Kategori:Anadünya Taşları Kategori:Taşlar Kategori:A'dan Z'ye Kategori:Karakterler Kategori:Cinsiyetsizler Kategori:Bozuk Taşlar Kategori:Baloncuklanmış Kategori:Düşmanlar Kategori:Kuvarslar